


We Are The Hero

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [27]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Kadanmance, M/M, Pic Fic, Prompt Fic, Ridiculously Campy Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picfic inspired by the Dragon Age: Origins epilogue. The Hero of Ferelden is not going to meet the masses alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DA:O Epilogue screencap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7983) by Biowarecaps. 



"So help me, Maker, I will not go out there without all of you at my side."

"It's you they want to see, Phil, not us—"

"That. Is. Bull. _POOP._ " Philander stabbed his finger at Alistair. "No offense, Your Majesty. If it weren't for your sword and shield, I'd be a little blonde pancake in front of Lothering. And you led the Fereldan forces into battle! That totally counts! You're badass, love yourself!" Stab. "And Wynne, how many times have you patched up all our horrible gaping wounds?"

"Several."

"Several _at least,_ and do I appreciate it. Nobody knows how to prevent scars like you, messere." Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. "Shale's fist! Oghren's drunky axe! Leliana's arrows! Zevran's daggers! All of you pounded the snot out of the uglies right beside me." Stab. "And you! You in the corner there, get _over_  here, silly! You really think I'm going out there without my _kadan_  at my side, Sten? Did you? _Really_?"

"You are wasting time," Sten grumbled, though he did approach the group from his post near the door. Barry followed, panting eagerly and wagging his stub of a tail.

"I disagree," Phil grabbed one of his hands, forcefully twined their fingers together, and nodded, satisfied for the present. Sten sighed in resignation. Leliana grinned. Zevran quirked an eyebrow.

"They're together?" Alistair muttered. Leliana nodded rapidly. "Since _when?_ " Shale shot him the blandest of bland looks and Wynne simply shook her head.

"Now you all listen to your Phil," he went on, choosing his words carefully and waving his free hand around to punctuate his thoughts. "We did this **together.** Maybe everyone will forget in a year, ten years, an age, but **we are the Hero of Ferelden**. He's not one man alone. I couldn't have done it without all of you." Sten felt Philander's grip tighten briefly around his own. "So! As a Cousland, as a Grey Warden, and as _the absolutely fabulous leader of this party—_ I command you all to go out there and look pretty with me."

They linked arms, this disparate bunch of fighters and lovers, and stepped towards the castle gates. As they creaked open and the sunlight and the wind and the _noise_ hit Phil's face, he squinted, smiled and threw his arms up high, the new king's hand in one of his own and his _kadan_ 's held much, much tighter in the other.


End file.
